Hoy tengo ganas de ti
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Songfic GF 2018 De la canción sale esta idea una historia a la par, deseando sea de su agrado.


**Minific**

 **Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Se había marchado, ya no podía continuar viviendo con ella, las cosas iban a cambiar y no le impondría su presencia, ignoraba si aun sentía algo por aquel, y si este dejaría a su mujer, al momento de estar en gira. Sin embargo, la envió a que lo encontrara, aun pensando en una búsqueda sobre el hombre que ella creía sin memoria.**

 **Recordando sentado en su sillón, como fue que ella le pedía formar una familia, guardando la esperanza, deseaba estar a su lado, pero no la obligaría, ella era libre de elegir, soñándola muchas veces y sintiendo un gran amor, fue que más intensificaba la búsqueda del actor, si ella lo elegía, no habría marcha atrás, era simple, era sencillo, ella tenía que volar…**

 _Fuiste ave de paso, y no sé por qué razón_  
 _me fui acostumbrando, cada día más a ti_  
 _los dos inventamos, la aventura del amor_  
 _llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir_  
 _sin decirme adiós, yo te vi partir_

 **Pasadas las semanas, evitando un matrimonio falso, la tenía más cerca que nunca, a sabiendas ahora que ella no quiso quedarse con aquel, continuaba su exhaustiva búsqueda por encontrarlo a él, con ello una esperanza de poder continuar con ese duelo en su interior, saberla libre, le dejaba un poco más de posibilidad en el amor. Pero cuando por fin ella estaba tan cerca, no podía soportar seguir unidos y no tocar… la deseaba y no podía continuar negándose acercarse, con el temor de implorar, ese amor que lo embestía internamente, cada que ella de él cerca se encontraba,**

 _Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino_  
 _y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo_  
 _hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_  
 _Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma_  
 _y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana_  
 _hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

 **La tarde se hizo noche, no sabía que ella estaba ahí. George fue muy listo, le dijo a ella donde se encontraba y la había dejado para alejarse sin tener que responder ante él, no le dijo que a ella la dejaba en la mansión cuando fue a recoger documentos para firmar. Ahora estaban en el mismo sitio y solo fue hasta que el mayordomo confirmaba su presencia, que ella lo esperaba en la cena, después de terminar el trabajo, que le gustaría mucho poderlo saludar. La sorpresa fue enorme, un grito de felicidad interior, a la vez una destello de preocupación, ella ya sabía quién era él, ya no había secretos ocultos, ahora en sus cartas, se expresaba con cariño, de ese que una mujer puede brindar y el mismo que un hombre con placer, haría cualquier cosa por proporcionar.**

 _No hay nada más triste, que el silencio y el dolor_  
 _nada más amargo, que saber que te perdí_  
 _hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz_  
 _y donde te escondes, para llenarme de ti_  
 _llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti_

 **Comentando y perdiendo el valor al verla ahí, lo que menos se esperaba, era ese abrazo acogedor, esa beso sugestivo, esa caricia sin ardor, esa pequeña chispa, que brotaba en su interior, sin poderlo negar más, ya no la quiso separar, susurrando en su oído, lo que la necesitaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pensarla lejana, ausente y sin interés. Cuando ella no se alejaba, al contrario su rostro al suyo acercaba, aceptando en ese interludio que era ecuánime su amor, sintiendo que ambos compartían esa necesidad, fue que ella en ese abrazo, ya no se quiso separar.**

 _Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino_  
 _y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo_  
 _hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_  
 _Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma_  
 _y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana_  
 _hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_  
 _Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

 **La cena fue muy ligera, las palabras huyeron del lugar, el estar solos y juntos, todo tranquilo parecía estar, fue la noche cómplice de los dos, de su amor y sin piedad, iniciando una tregua, una pausa de la vida real. Era suya, desde siempre, era suyo sin pensar, ambos en caricias mudas comenzaron a danzar, salieron las prendas, el aire falto, la brisa de la noche, aun su cuerpo no enfrío, el anhelo de tenerse, de ser uno en su interior, era un plan de ambos, ya no había marcha atrás, donde sea y cuando fuera, se pertenecían más.**

 _Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino_  
 _y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo_  
 _hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_  
 _Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma_  
 _y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana_  
 _hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

 **Desnudos en cuerpos, ya el alma estaba igual, no había secretos, solo deseos de continuar, no había pudor, nada se pudo ocultar, ya estaban poseídos por una pasión carnal. Era suya, estaba hecho y la deseaba un poco más, fue la madrugada entera, con besos sin descansar, los que se dieron acceso a no detenerse jamás. Nuestros cuerpos no pararon se sintieron arder, nuestros besos no calmaron la ansiedad ni la sed, ya era tarde y continuaba, no dejaba de desear, tenerte entre mis brazos, repetirlo muchas veces más.**

 **Las ganas no acabaron solo pudieron comenzar una vez más, el deseo fue la neblina que se estaciono entre nosotros, no había nadie más que supieran que nos encontrábamos ahí, solos en el mundo era nuestro vivir, entre caricias constantes, mucho tiempo pudimos seguir. Era mía, era suyo, en un vaivén de los dos. No había nada más, la entrega fue el inicio, detonante de la paz. Una que dio un paso, a nuestra forma de vida tan pasional.**

 **Pasado un tiempo, nos tuvimos que marchar, nadie sabe, no informamos, solo nos prometimos amar, hoy continuo con las ganas y el deseo es mayor, es su frase, es la mía, cuando hacemos el amor.**

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
